The Annexin super-family consists of 13 calcium phospholipid binding proteins with significant biological and structural homology. Annexins are structurally divided into a highly conserved core domain and a variable N-terminal domain. Annexin 1 (ANXA1, 37 kDa) is an anti-inflammatory protein that inhibits extravasation of blood-borne polymorphonuclear leukocyte (PMN) into the surrounding tissue. The protein binds to the FPR2 (or FPR-L1) receptor, where it initiates a cascade of signaling events. Following an inflammatory stimulus, migration of blood-borne polymorphonuclear leukocyte (PMN) into the surrounding tissue takes place. Transmigration or extravasation of PMN is regulated by mediators such as adhesion molecules, cytokines and proteases, which control the pro-inflammatory and anti-inflammatory processes. The disruptive potential of the PMN is high and potentially self-damaging. Thus, controlling extravasation of PMN and the inflammatory response is important.
For therapeutic purposes as an anti-inflammatory agent, the full Annexin 1 protein has numerous disadvantages relative to functional fragments or modified versions thereof. The large size of the protein makes it more difficult to deliver by techniques that are possible with a smaller polypeptide (e.g. transdermally or transmucosally). For use to treat inflammation of the eyes, a smaller molecule is expected to be better able to penetrate the corneal epithelium. Also, susceptibility to proteolytic degradation is a particular concern for all peptide pharmaceuticals, especially large ones and especially if oral delivery (preferred by many patients) is contemplated.
Some Annexin 1 derivatives lacking significant regions on the N-terminal side of the polypeptide have been shown to lack significant activity in some assays of inflammation and mediator release, whereas the full length N-terminus N-acetyl Annexin 1 (2-26) was deemed biologically active in several systems. A number of peptides primarily derived from the unique N-terminal portion of the Annexin 1 protein have been shown to possess anti-inflammatory properties.
One of the most extensively studied Annexin A1 peptides is peptide Ac2-26, which mimics the 2nd to the 26th amino acids of the 54-amino acid N-terminal region. Like the Ac1-188 fragment (and the native protein), it has an N-terminal acetylation to increase its stability, and possibly its half-life. It has been show that Annexin 1 and its N-terminal peptide (Ac2-26) exert the majority of their anti-inflammatory action through the FPR2/Lipoxin A4 (FPR2/A1x) receptor. In vivo the Ac2-26 peptide has been shown to exert an anti-inflammatory effect in models of myocardial ischaemia reperfusion (I/R), mesentery I/R, glycogen peritonitis and IL1 airpouch, where it was reported to significantly reduce the recruitment of neutrophils to the site of injury/inflammation. The anti-inflammatory properties of this peptide are not just restricted to acute models of inflammation. In an arthritis model, intra-articular administration of the Ac2-26 peptide was shown to reduce disease severity through a reduction in neutrophil recruitment.
Shorter versions of the Ac2-26 peptide, such as peptides Ac2-12 and Ac2-6, have also been shown to elicit some degree of anti-inflammatory effects in acute models of inflammation. Work conducted by a number of laboratories has shown that a peptide derived from a region completely independent of the N-terminal of the Annexin A1 protein, more precisely amino acids 247-253—in the third repeat of the core region of the protein—referred to as antiflammin-2 (AF2), also possesses anti-inflammatory properties.